


Meeting in Moonlight

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been meeting in moonlight since they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in Moonlight

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Meeting in Moonlight  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Mithian/Leon  
**Word Count:** 1149  
**Trope:** Forbidden Love  
**Summary:** They have been meeting in moonlight since they met.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

A cloaked woman walked along the path in the woods near the castle. She was walking quickly to meet someone and she was late. 

When she reached the meeting place another cloaked figure came from the shadows to meet her. There was a glint of chainmail in the moonlight as he moved towards her.   

“Were you followed?” He asked as he looked behind her at the path. 

“No. I gave my maid a sleeping draught.” Mithian pushed back the hood and went up to the man. “I was happy to receive the message you left for me. It’s been so long since we were together.” 

“I know. I haven’t been able to get away until now, My Lady.” 

“I could speak to my father on your behalf.” Mithian suggested. “We could marry and not have to meet in this dark and damp place. We could live together as husband and wife.”

“He would not find me suitable. He wants you to marry a king or a prince. I am neither.” 

“But you are most suitable to me. You are of noble blood and you have lands.” Mithian countered. “You would be a good match for me. Besides I love you desperately. Please let me speak to him. I don’t know if I can go on like this much longer.” 

“Then say good bye to me now and I will not return.” 

“No! I will not.” Mithian grabbed his gloved hands. “I will speak to my father. He can send word to Arthur that you are to marry me.” 

“What if the King refuses?”

“Then I will leave for Camelot and never come back. I will be your wife.” Mithian looked up pleadingly. “Unless, you do not wish it.” 

“It is all that I could ever hope for. Kiss me and go back. You will be missed soon.” 

King Rodor came from the shadows with two of his Knights. “So, this is the reason that you didn’t want to marry Pendragon. Reveal yourself!”

The man pushed back his hood and bowed. “Sire. I am Sir Leon. I am Captain of the Knights of Camelot. We did nothing wrong. It was Arthur that called off the engagement. He was in love with another. She is now his Queen.” 

King Rodor looked at his daughter. She was his treasure and he could deny her nothing. “Is this Knight the one who sent the message your maid told me about?”

“Yes father. Please don’t be angry.” Mithian begged. 

“I have heard of you, Sir Leon. I have also heard you were an honorable man. Now I find you here with my daughter and I can only assume you are here to dishonor her virtue.” Rodor accused. 

“I have always been most chivalrous with your daughter. She is my very heart and I do wish to be married to her. I know that you may have other plans for her. You may believe me unsuitable for your daughter’s hand.” Leon said humbly. 

“She has had no other offers since Pendragon sent her back still a maiden.” King Rodor said. “Send word to your King that I have given my permission to marry my daughter, if he will agree to my terms.” 

“Your terms, Sire?” Leon was worried. He didn’t like the sound of this at all. 

King Rodor saw the look on Leon’s face. “I only ask for protection for my kingdom, if I should need it. I would have had that if he had married my daughter.” 

Leon nodded. “I will send word to Arthur and tell him of your terms.” 

“We will await his word in the warmth of the castle. Come. Let’s get out of this damp forest before we rust and my daughter catches a fever.” Rodor suggested.

The king waved them along to follow him down the path. The two Knights came behind them.

“I knew he would give us permission.” Mithian said as she took Leon’s arm. 

“We have yet to receive Arthur’s agreement to his terms. We must be cautious.” Leon said as he patted her hand. 

As soon as they were ready, Leon sent a messenger with the King Rodor’s terms to Arthur.

It was two days before the received their answer in the form of Arthur and Gwen riding into the castle gates. 

“Sire, I didn’t expect you to come.” Leon said to Arthur as he greeted him in the courtyard. 

“Guinevere didn’t want to miss your wedding.” Arthur grinned. “She has a gift for your bride.”

“A gift?” Leon was puzzled. He looked up at Gwen who was smiling on the back of her horse. 

Arthur lifted Gwen from the saddle. “He is worried about what you have brought for Mithian.”

Gwen laughed. “He should be.” 

Mithian emerged from the castle and bowed to Arthur and Gwen. “Welcome to Nemeth.” 

Gwen turned and pulled something wrapped in cloth from her saddle bag. “This is for you, My Lady.” 

Mithian unwrapped the gift. She frowned. “It’s a frog.”

“It is so he never hunts frogs again in the moonlight. Now he can spend his time in the moonlight with you.” Gwen said. “He could never catch them anyway.”

“That was because Elyan always frightened them off.” Leon said. “Thank you.” 

King Rodor walked out of the castle and looked at the frog Mithian was holding then looked at Arthur. “You accept my terms, Arthur Pendragon?”

“I do.” Arthur took Gwen’s hand. “We are here to see Sir Leon properly wed. When is the wedding?”

“I can have the Court summoned right away.” Rodor said. “Is that soon enough? Considering your captain has been having clandestine meetings with my daughter for some time.” 

“We had no idea this was going on.” Gwen said. “Leon should have come to us make arrangements for courting your daughter.”

“I agree.” King Rodor said. “Perhaps he is just following his King’s example. 

Arthur blushed slightly. “Perhaps he did. Let us talk while the Court gathers for the wedding.”

King Rodor nodded and led them inside. 

Mithian looked at the silver frog. “You knew her when you were children?”

“Yes. Her mother worked as a servant in our household.” Leon said. “We grew up together.” 

Mithian nodded. “I shall put him near our bed to remind you not to hunt frogs.”

Leon smiled. He offered her his arm to go inside to prepare for the wedding. 

The wedding was quick and without any celebration. Arthur and Gwen were surprised that there was no feast. There wasn’t even a toast for good luck.

The next morning Arthur and Gwen left Nemeth with Leon and Mithian to return to Camelot. The party moved quickly without trouble on the journey.

The day after they returned a feast was given to celebrate the marriage of the Captain of the Knights and the Princess Mithian. 

Leon and Mithian’s moonlit meetings were very different from then on.


End file.
